Fallen Star
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Lucifer is out of the cage, but he isn't happy... (and I still suck at writing summaries in english ugh)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!  
**_  
 _I think this is the best one-shot about Lucifer I have written so far.  
I really do love how this one came out. I have written it an hour ago.  
I just had to write my feelings down and you know what? Now I feel damn good!  
_  
 _I hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes  
And i would apperciate feedback very much :)  
_

* * *

 **Fallen Star**

Silently he sat there; his gaze directed at the stars above his head.

Cold wind whispered tenderly into his ears, tickled the feathers of his snow-white wings, crawled into his clothes and let him shiver.

But he did not mind.

On the contrary, because it was a great feeling in his eyes.

The feeling of finally be free again and to walk on his father's world.

Yet his eyes were cloudy and full of sorrow and pain that night.

He himself didn't know where this emotional chaos had come from; suddenly it had been there and was about to destroy him like an all-consuming tidal wave.

Powerful and unpredictable!

He thought back to what was long gone.

He thought back to the time in which he was still a big, loving brother.  
He thought back to the time when he rebelled and became a warrior.  
He thought back to the time that had changed his life forever.

Thought back to times, when the splendid morning star, the most beautiful of all created angels by God, had become a cruel monster.

He was the monster that everyone feared, the dragon who brought fire and death upon heaven and the serpent that seduced the first man in Paradise.

And for this crime his father had punished him severely, had his eldest son, Michael, ordered to banish him into the deepest depths of hell, where he was trapped in a cage for millennia.

But now, finally, the doors of his cage had opened, had given him the freedom and yet he was not happy.

He was alone in the world, surrounded by demons and other hideous creatures that should burn in the fires of hell.

Just as he had done all the millennia...

Hell had taken him everything he had loved.

Even his family…

His brothers and sisters were afraid of him; they despised him, and wanted to see him dead.

A brother should kill the other; that's how it was written.

And where was God in all this?

No one knew.

And Lucifer didn't care.

There was no hope for him left.

His family had turned away from him and he had no doubt that even his big brother Michael hated him and wanted to see him dead, because he should be the one who would take his life.

The thought of what the destiny had provided, stoked a fire in Lucifer, as he had never felt it before.

It was a fire that burned each of his feelings with its flames and destroyed them until only despair would remain.

Despair and anger!

Anger that was not directed against Michael or some other angels of heaven, but against the father himself, for it was he who forced his sons and daughters to do all these horrible things, and he was the one who had brought chaos and despair over them and he would be the one who would destroy heaven and his creation.

But not if Lucifer would be faster than him!

He had an army of demons and apostate angels behind him who would follow him even unto death. He would become a warrior again, would again take up his sword and destroy everyone who would stand in his way.

Even his brother Michael when he would force him to...

Would he finally find his true Vessel, Sam Winchester, nothing would be safe from his fury.

Oh no.

This world would perish in the flames of hell.

He would let it burn.

And God would watch as he claimed his throne for himself, as he had tried it before.

But this time he would go victorious from this war.

And the fallen angel would become the morning star again, who stood high in the sky and would enlighten a new world.

A world in which the Lightbringer would be a God...

 **The End**


End file.
